


A Sinful Tongue

by 100dabbo



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tommy Shelby, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Alfie Solomons, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: Tommy has been touch starved and Alfie satiates his cravings.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	A Sinful Tongue

“Oh, Fuck, Tommy, mate, your mouth is fucking sinful!” Alfie whined as he looked down, Tommy’s head bobbing up and down between his legs, lips wrapped tightly around the sensitive skin of his cock. He took it deep into his throat before he came up, looking up lustfully into the other man’s eyes, “Look at those lips, mate, fucking scandalous…” He placed his thumb on Tommy’s bottom lip and pulled it down, showing his bottom teeth. He narrowed his eyes and smiled, stroking his beard with his free hand. The gentle breaths from Tommy’s mouth were warm on his hand, calm and relaxed, sinply patiently waiting for his next command; he was already on his knees, sat between the thighs of the other gentleman, utterly rapt on his instructions. Alfie released his hold on his lip and palmed himself, “Hands and knees, on the bed.” He said, “Go on, Tommy.”

The other man stood up slowly, looking down on Alfie with a smirk before crawling onto the mattress, taking a fistful of the sheets in his hand as he waited. He was touch starved, not a single touch of pleasure from the man all week, and now he was about to get some. 

The other gentleman made his way behind him, his fingers holding a tenacious grip on his hips as he bent down and introduced his tongue to Tommy’s rim. Tommy moaned in relief and ecstasy, Alfie’s beard grazing on his cheeks, mouth making good work of his hole in fast, calculated moves that circled around him; devouring him like a ravenous animal while he wailed out successive moan after moan, knuckles turning white from his firm grasp on the sheets beneath him. Alfie growled, a low rumble of a snarl beneath his breath as he continued, forcefully pushing his tongue inside without any forewarning; the man in front of him yelping out vile blasphemes between breaths, legs trembling with the pleasure.

When a hand moved from his waist to reach onto his dick, he collapsed onto the mattress, arms giving way, face burying into the pillows and curses muffling into sheets. Alfie tugged and jerked his wrist while his tongue continued its work, lapping and licking with deliberate movements, concentrating on Tommy’s sensations and providing the exquisite pleasure he had been waiting for. After Tommy expelled another deep groan, he took his mouth away and stoked his beard again, the other man pleading out,

“Alfie, please, for the love of God, give me more!” He bucked his hips into Alfie’s palm, still reached around between his legs. Alfie laughed at the wanton man in front of him,

“Alright, Treacle,” He said, a condescending tone lacing his voice, “You’ll get what you want, just you wait…” He took himself in his hand again, staring at Tommy before him with wide eyes; taking in his whole form with pleasure. He moved his hand away from Tommy’s dick and returned it to his waist, stroking the skin gently with his thumb before leaning over the man’s shoulder, “You want my cock, right Tommy?” His voice was a soft-spoken whisper beside his ear. Tommy nodded, lip between his teeth, a groan of frustration building up inside him. Alfie continued to taunt, “Then fucking beg for it.” He slapped his tip on Tommy’s rim, painfully teasing the man who was barely resisting the urge to push back and fuck himself on Alfie’s length.

“Please, Alfie,” Tommy began, eyes closed with the vexation of Alfie’s withholding, “I’m begging you to fuck me.” He panted, his beautiful lips parted, tongue loosely hanging between his teeth. Alfie paused and drew a breath,

“Good enough for me.” And he slammed himself in, penetrating Tommy with such brute force, the man cried out a shrill whine; the harsh and unanticipated entry causing tears to sting in his eyes. His jaw unhinged itself, his body rocking with each rough thrust that Alfie gave, the grunts and groans he bellowed being an audible display of the man’s pleasure. 

He reached around for Tommy’s dick again, a tight-fisted hold that ran up and down his length, pre-ejaculate already oozing thickly from his tip. Alfie laughed as he drove in harder, Tommy beneath him a writhing mess, fighting with himself not to finish too early. Alfie caught on, demanding, “Don’t you dare come, Tommy,” He kept up his harsh drives, grunting out his words, “I’ll be fucking livid, mate.” Tommy took the warning and grit his teeth, focusing on the breaths escaping him rapidly, nearly drooling onto the soft pillows supporting his head.

Alfie’s fingernails dug into his skin, small red marks leaving their trail behind as he traced them up Tommy’s back, eventually latching onto his shoulders, jerking him upwards. The other man gasped at the force, leaning back onto Alfie’s chest as he continued to pound into him, reclining his head back to allow the other gentleman’s mouth to kiss the skin, the ticklish beard a gentle sensation that made him giggle. His laughs quickly turned back into lascivious moans when Alfie hit his prostate and squeezed his cock harder, carefully grating his teeth on Tommy’s skin as he did so. His hand reached a new speed, making it impossible to hold on any longer; he came on the sheets in front of him, the copious amounts evidence that Tommy had been truly touch starved these past few days. His afterglow was short lived as Alfie watched it happen, pushing him down onto the mattress again with a violent dominance that caused him to yelp again.

Alfie growled once more, a ruminating, threatening noise that made the other man shudder and he pushed in with more might than ever, the tight walls of Tommy’s entrance eventually tipping him over the edge as he finished within him.

“I couldn’t help it, Alfie…” Tommy tried to reason, Alfie panting above him. He scratched his beard and lamented with a mocking voice,

“Next time, when I fuck the shit out of you, Tommy,” He bent down to his ear again, his tone a captivating murmur that forced him to listen. He blinked his eyes into focus to gaze through his lashes and look at him. Alfie licked his lips like an animal and finished, “You will learn to obey my fucking command, do you understand me?”

Tommy nodded and closed his eyes again, catching his breath back, a content smile stretching his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
